Since the launch of the computer revolution decades ago, data has been steadily migrated or been duplicated to exist in electronic or digital form. Today, a very significant portion of personal or other information about many individuals or other entities exists in this form, and those individuals or entities have come to rely on the utility and convenience of computer-based data storage, since these data stores can be accessed by way of computer networks.
Given this growth and the convenience of computer-based archival of data, numerous data storage services have entered the marketplace. These data storage services typically host or maintain the data associated with the user in exchange for a service fee. However, no prior system or service has been able to offer or guarantee that a client entity's data will be digitally stored and available to the client in perpetuity.